Nana Chan's Tragedy
by VHAL9000
Summary: Based on this story: /kuroni-nana-chans-childhood-friend/ ((WARNING: READ THIS STORY AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. )) A boy falls in love with his childhood friend, but finds out she taken away to a secret farm. How will the boy cope with this situation? And will he ever save her from this evil government scheme/plot?


**Nana Chan's tragedy**

**(POV) **

**Part 1:**

I like to tell the story of my childhood friend, Nana-Chan. She was a beautiful cute girl with huge breasts, and she is the one I like. We used to play games together, and we even went to the same elementary school. Everything was good. At the time, I developed a crush on Nana Chan.

"Taka-Kun, Good mourning!" She spoke with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Nana-Chan. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much." She replied bubbly as usual

We even talked and talked throughout our middle school years. We were best friends, and I promised her that I would marry her someday. It did seem quite foolish, in retrospect, I felt like I could have married her.

I didn't realize that my future with my lover would cease to exist. You see, when we came into High school, Nana Chan and I were in different schools. I was in a private school. But she was forced to go to a public school, as she couldn't attend my private school. On a particular day, Nana Chan was chosen and taken away by a classification officer.

After that, I lost touch with Nana Chan. However, 4 months later, I knew from a friend where her whereabouts were. She was kept in a girl farm, not too far away. Her body was remodeled, her arms and legs cut, to produce milk, and fertilize children.

After talking with the friend, I decided to go and visit her, to see how she was doing. When I arrived at the farm, I saw her undergoing breeding sessions with an unknown man, sessions which are scheduled to inseminate the designated breeding females.

Of course, I asked the officials if I could breed with Nana Chan, but they said I wasn't qualified for gene donation, so I had to sit, and watch Nana Chan, get her virginity taken away, from a distance.

When she saw me, she was confused, but I was silent.

"Huh? Taka-Kun?" She asked, as she was getting impregnated.

"Don't look at me!" She screamed, but I kept on looking.

I kept on watching for a little bit more, observing how the man was raping my Nana chan.

"Wait! Stop! Taka Kun is! Taka Kun is watching me!" She screamed, but the man wouldn't listen.

"Oho! This girl is a virgin! Lucky me!" The man shouted, as he kept thrusting into Nana Chan.

"I-It hurts!" She screamed.

Part 2:

I left the farm with the feeling of disgust, and sadness. I knew that Nana Chan and I were not meant to be, so I decided to start fresh. I would find a new girl, and I would start a new life with her. That girl would be Saki Chan, a girl in my private school. She had long black hair, and she was kind like Nana Chan. She didn't have large breasts like Nana Chan, but they were big enough to attract me.

One day, I decided to take her to the farm, to check up on Nana Chan. She seemed to be cheerful, but when I told her the truth about my childhood friend, she was struck with horror and sadness. I saw the tears in her eyes, when she saw the girls getting impregnated against will. She clutched on to me, and I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. Hopefully, we got to see Nana Chan, but when she saw Saki and me, she was to a great extent depressed. I guess she felt a lot of love for me, and she really wanted me and her to be together. Of course, when she saw me with another girl, she must have freaked out, and I believe she wanted to be that girl in my arms.

"Are they?" Saki asked, as she saw others girls getting inseminated.

I nodded, and I tried to explain to her the whole thing. "They are getting impregnated,"

"Why?" She asked.

"They're getting impregnated to produce more eggs and offspring. You see, Saki, the government has genetically engineer the girls' eggs, so that they will produce at a much faster rate. In about 5 months, they will produce about 2-4 offspring. Their remodeled bodies are guaranteed to get pregnant, and when the men impregnate them." I explained.

"and after they become pregnant, and produce the eggs?" Saki asked.

"Well, after a breeding female is pregnant, and gives birth to multiple offspring, her body is cared for by an automatic management system, which feeds her, milks her, and disposes of her waste."

"And this cycle?"

"Continues as long as the female is able to fertilize offspring." I answered.

"What happens, when they are unable to fertilize?" Saki asked, and I stood silent.

I didn't really know the answer, but I knew it wasn't good, especially for Nana Chan. I looked at my "former" lover, and this time, she was screaming in fear.. she was screaming for pleasure. Her mind had been corrupted, from many cycles of impregnation, and instead of "PLEASE DON'T IMPREGNATE ME!", this is what I heard:

"YES..YES.. MAKE ME PREGNANT.. LET ME HAVE MORE BABIES!"

"YES..MORE..MORE!."

"GIVE IT TO ME. I LOVE IT!"

I tried to turn my head away, trying not accept the truth that this girl was once my childhood friend. I tried to forget the events that happen. But the truth was so strong; it hurt me mentally. My mind was scarred with the images of impregnation. But I wanted to forget everything. So I finally did. I started to go out on a date with Saki Chan, instead of Nana chan.

So one day, Saki Chan and I walked down the streets, and we passed a butcher shop. But after I passed it, I knew something was fishy about that shop, so I moved towards the shop, in order to look at its contents through the glass window. I was amazed at what I saw. This shop didn't sell the meat of animals, but sold the meat of human girls. Now it was clear to me.. All the pieces came together in my mind. The government treated the girls like animals, more particularly like cows. Of course I found it utterly repulsive that they cut the girls' bodies open, and displayed their organs for people to see. I mean, who in the right mind would buy that kind of product?

"Ummm..Sssaki Ccchhhan.." I stammered.

"Yes, Taka Kun?" She asked.

"Let's walk a little further." I suggested, and she nodded her head.

We started to walk a bit further from the shop, but I took a quick glance back, and I saw Nana Chan's dead body, which was displayed along with the dead bodies of several girls. After taking the quick glance, I looked at Saki chan.

"What were you looking at, Taka Kun?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "It was nothing.."

Epilogue:

Several years later, Saki Chan and I were married. We had a happy life, which included our three kids, and high paying jobs. Our kids when they got older were now able to go to a public school, now that the mess has been cleared. A couple of months, after Nana Chan's slaughter, the practice of exploiting female girls to improve the economy, through impregnation and slaughter, was strictly outlawed by legislature. It became clear to me, that girls in public schools will be able to live normal lives as those living in private schools. That brought me great happiness. However, there was one thing that struck me: Nana Chan. My childhood friend. Had this law been outlawed a bit sooner, she would have been free, and we would able to start a life with her. I still regret, not intervening, when she was getting impregnated. I could have saved her life somehow. But in any case, if I intervened, I would have been arrested, and God knows how long I will rot there.

I ask one thing at the time of my death..

Can you ever forgive me, Nana Chan..

Can you..?


End file.
